Fight For The Guy
by NandaFlummy21
Summary: I know he's interested in me, why won't he make a move? Het Fic/ Slash Fic. Danny/Shannon, Danny/Dougie? -Slash pairing.POYNTERJONES. PONES.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight For The Guy**

**Chapter 1**

I enter the gates of my new school, a smile on my face; fake. I hate school, but if I put on a friendly face, people might like me more. Hopefully. I had quite a few friends at my old school, I wasn't 'miss popular' or anything, but I liked my friends a lot, I'm gonna miss them.

I make my way to my first lesson of the day; History. Great. I walk into the full classroom, everyone stares. I walk up to the teacher,

"Hi, um, I'm new" I state, simply but politely

"Oh, right, sit there by Alice, I'm Mr Kearley by the way" He smiles, he was quite creepy looking, really. I nod and walk over to where he'd pointed. I sat down next to this Alice girl, and the lesson commenced.

I heard the bell go, which signalled time for break. I sighed. Never in my life had I done double History before, I hate it. So boring. I make my way downstairs and out to the 'playground'. I walk past a group of boys and they all wolf whistle me. I blush. Maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought.

I walk into the canteen, mainly following the crowd. I'm completely lost in all honesty, and I have no idea how to get to my next lesson, which is I.C.T.

I approach a friendly looking girl and ask her for directions, she smiles and leads me to my next classroom. I thank her once we arrive; she says "no problem" and then returns to, presumably, find her friends. I walk into yet another full classroom, and pretty much the same thing happens. Only, this time, I'm next to a boy. His name is Ben; he looks me up and down as I reach my seat,

"Something caught your eye?" I ask, in an annoyed tone

"You're pretty fit" Is his return, in one of those, wannabe gangsta voices. I hate those sort of people, always think they're hard and something they're not.

"And you're not" I reply, his mate sitting next to him hears and makes a shocked noise, as if he expected me to jump into this random guy's arms. In his dreams. I see another boy, walk in the classroom, late.

"Sorry, Miss" He apologises, he's so hot.

"That's alright, Danny, just take your seat" He flashes a smile and I nearly die. He's gorgeous. Like out of this world gorgeous. He has brown, curly hair and captivating blue eyes. He's stunning. He takes a seat next to a little blonde boy and the lesson proceeds. I can't help but stare at him all lesson though. He's too fit. Probably taken though, no girl could ever resist that.

Once the lesson finishes, he lingers behind with his friend. He walks up to me,

"You new?" He asks, I think I stop breathing

"Er, yeah" I reply, dumbly. _Stupid Shannon! _I think to myself

"Oh, cool," He smiles another amazing smile at me, "I'm Danny, this is Dougs" He says, motioning to his friend, who just smiles sheepishly.

"I'm Shannon" I smile back

"Nice to meet you, Shannon" He says my name as if he's stunned. I glance at his friend to see him frowning, I'm confused.

"Anyway, we best be going, right Dan?" This 'Dougs' guy asks, after a few seconds of me and Danny staring at each other.

"Huh?" He asks, confused, "Oh, yeah, I got a football match; maybe you could come watch, Shan?"

"I'd love to" I say, smiling brightly

"Great! Dougie needs some company" He beams

"I dunno if I can make it today, Danny, sorry" He says, moodily.

I see Danny whisper in Dougie's ear, but I can't hear what he's saying. Dougie just nods in response.

"Come on then, Shannon, let's get to the side line bit, thing" Dougie trails off. Danny giggles, I don't find him funny but I laugh along with Danny.

"Yeah, sure" I then walk off with Dougie to the football field. I'd prefer to be with Danny but if I get close to Dougie, I can get close to Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hate football, really I do. But I pretend to like it as I sit with Dougie watching Danny play. He's quite good, well; I think he is; I'm not too good with the sport myself. Dougie doesn't speak to me the whole match; I don't think he likes me. Oh well, I don't particularly like him.

Dougie finally speaks once the game is finished,

"Did they win or lose?" He asks me, I'm confused

"I think they won, why?"

"I just wondered" He shrugged

"Weren't you watching it?" I ask

"Yeah, but I don't really get football, Danny makes me come every week"

"Maybe I could come instead now" I suggest

He looks at me as if he's trying to stop himself from doing or saying something, I go to ask what's the matter, when Danny approaches us.

"Hey, Shan" He smiles

"Hey, Danny" I reply

"I'm gonna head home" Dougie says, flatly, I just nod, as does Danny.

Dougie whispers something in Danny's ear as he walks off, I see Danny discolour slightly at Dougie's words. I'm so confused. Danny watches as Dougie walks away, a frown on his otherwise beautiful face

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"Nothing, I'm gonna head home as well, see you tomorrow at school, bye" He seems a lot less happy after Dougie's words; I wonder what he said to him.

_Hmmmmm..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny hasn't spoken to me in a week, since that football match. I'm really confused. I thought he liked me. I've made friends with a girl called Nicole, she's really nice. I decide to ask about Danny,

"Nic," I start, after a moment's silence from our previous conversation, "You know Danny Jones?"

"Yeah" She says

"He was being all friendly to me last week, but now he doesn't speak to me"

"Oh, um, he's a strange one"

"How?" I ask

"Well, he always does that, acts all interested in a girl and then never speaks to her again" She shrugs

I look at her confused

"He's never got with any girl in this school, don't take it personally" She smiles

"Oh, okay," As I say this, Danny walks into the room, looking as sexy as ever, "I think I might go speak to him" I inform Nicole

"Alright, good luck"

I approach Danny and he looks away, nervously.

"Hey" I smile

"Hello" He replies

"So, how are you?" I ask

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, great"

Then, Dougie walks in the room, looking a state. Danny notices this,

"Dougs?" He questions, concerned for his friend, "What's the matter?"

Dougie just sniffles in reply and walks over to us, Danny hugs him,

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Jess is dead" He chokes

Danny gasps, "Aww, Dougie, don't cry, I'm here, don't worry" He continues to say soothing things to Dougie until the teacher walks in,

"Poynter, get to your seat now" The teacher says sternly

Dougie goes to pull out of Danny's grasp but Danny won't let him

"Poynter, now!" The teacher shouts

"He's upset, sir" Danny says

"About what?" The teacher questions

"Someone close to him died"

"Then he shouldn't have come to school, now, get to your seat"

"I'm fine, Danny" Dougie says, softly

"No, sit here, Shannon, you don't mind moving, do you?" Danny asks me

Inside I'm fuming but agree nonetheless.

At the end of the day, I walk up to Danny at the gate,

"Hey, Dan" I smile at him

"Hey" He doesn't return the smile

"Is Dougie alright?" I ask

"Erm, no" He says, sadly

"Oh"

"He's devastated, she was like his sister"

"What happened to her?"

"She had cancer; he knew she didn't have long but..." He trailed off

"That's terrible, how old was she?"

"2 years older than us, 18"

"It's an awful disease" As I say this, Dougie walks up to us

"Can I stay at yours tonight, Dan?" He asks Danny

"Of course" Danny says and hugs him again

"Anyway, I best be off" I say

They both nod, not breaking from the hug. I can't believe I'm jealous of someone who's just lost a loved one, Am I that horrible a person?

I walk off home, feeling sad for Dougie but slightly green that he gets to hug the guy that I'm starting to have feelings for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The months pass by and nothing changes, there will be days when Danny is properly coming onto me and then others where he will just ignore me. Nicole says that most girls give up, but I'm not most girls. I'm going to get Danny, one way or another, that boy will be mine.

I'm out with my mum, we've gone shopping in the town, I've got to get a dress for a party. When I see Danny, in all his glory, looking as good as usual. But also, as usual, he has Dougie with him. They seem very close as friends, I wish I was that close with my friends. Friend.

"I know them, they're my friends, I'm going to go say hi" I tell my mum, she just nods in agreement, not even looking at where I'm pointing, too interested in window shopping. Great parenting skills, mum. I walk up to the pair, they immediately stop talking and look at me, Danny with a smile, Dougie with a frown, he was smiling before he saw me. Nice of him. He's so lovely.

"Hey, Shan" Danny grins. I really like him; he's so friendly and nice, not like Dougie, I don't know what his problem is.

"Hey, Dan" I reply, grinning wider, if possible.

"What you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm shopping with my mum, got a party coming up, you wanna come with, it's tomorrow night" I say, hopefully.

"Yeah, sounds great, right Dougs?" Oh great, he has to bring him along, doesn't he? It's like he can't go anywhere without him. I've known him for 4 months, and he's literally joined at the hip to Dougie.

Dougie just makes a noise, I roll my eyes.

"Great, I'll meet you at the park tomorrow at 7, yeah?" I say. I'm so happy on the inside; tomorrow will be the night I make my move.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Danny chirps

"Right, well, I've got to go, but by all means Danny, stay here" Dougie says, in a way I don't understand.

Danny just rolls his eyes, "Well, it seems I have to leave, but I'll see you tomorrow at 7" He waves and leaves.

I hear Dougie speak to him as they walk away,

"You can get f*cked if you think I'm going to a party with her" Dougie spits, angrily. I don't know why though, I've never done anything to him. Pr*ck.

"Oh, Dougs, don't be like this" Danny pleads back, then their voices fade and I'm left to wonder why he hates me so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I arrived at the park to see Danny and Dougie huddled close together, whispering to each other, they were both smiling.

"Hey" I say as I approach.

"F***!" Dougie exclaims, Danny bursts out laughing, "You scared me"

I laugh along with Danny, but it's fake. I don't like Dougie, he doesn't like me, but if I'm going to get Danny, I'll have to deal with Dougie.

"Ha, let's get going, my mum's in the car" I say, once my fake laughter's died down.

Danny nods and we walk towards the car, I get in the front and Danny and Dougie get in the back. Much to my disappointment. I wanted to sit with Danny. Oh well, I'll have him all to myself later.

When we arrive at the party, I walk next to Danny and push Dougie out the way. Metaphorically, I mean.

Me and Danny sit on a 2 seater sofa, leaving Dougie to sit on his own. I don't think Danny likes that Dougie's on his own. But I don't care.

I keep touching Danny's leg; I can feel Dougie's eyes boring into me. What is his problem? I don't know what Danny's thinking, but I think he wants me.

Dougie coughs loudly as my hands travels further up his leg and towards his crotch. I look at him, as does Danny,

"I think I'm gonna head off" He says, quietly

"No, Dougs, don't, stay" Danny begs

Dougie doesn't say anything else, just sits there. Danny keeps looking at me, so I decide now is the best time to make my move,

"D'ya wanna dance?" I ask

"Er, sure" Danny replies

As soon as we hit the dance floor, I'm pushing into Danny. Grinding, gyrating, everything sexual you can think of. I feel my effect working on him. It's digging in my back; I know I've got him. Danny then kisses my neck, all over it. Dougie walks up to us, tears in his eyes. Danny hasn't noticed as he's too busy kissing my neck, I don't say anything to Dougie as I don't even like him.

"I'm going to go" Dougie says so softly I barely heard him. Danny did though, his head shot of my neck.

"Oh, f***" He mutters. I was confused

Dougie started to walk off, and tears fell clearly from his eyes now.

Danny and I ran after him, well, Danny ran after him, I ran after Danny.

"Dougie, wait, please" He pleads.

"No!" Dougie shouts.

"Please, stop"

"Leave me alone"

He reached a dead end in the garden area; he was backed up against the fence.

"Dougie, please" Danny went to reach out and touch Dougie, but Dougie pushed his hand away.

"F*** you!" He screams. This is strange, what happened?

"Dougs, calm down" Danny begs.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing" Dougie says.

"I'm so sorry, about everything" Danny tells him.

"What does that mean though Danny? What does that actually mean? It doesn't change anything, you don't change anything"

"I'm sorry" Danny repeats.

"I watch this happen all the time, you never normally give in though, I guess she just means more than the rest, yeah?"

"No, she doesn't"

"Charming" I say, before being able to stop myself.

Danny just looks away.

He mouths something to Dougie, the last word is 'you' but I don't know the rest.

"Don't make me laugh" Dougie spits

"I do!" Danny defends

"You can't even say it out loud!" Dougie shouts

"I LOVE YOU!" Danny screams, I gasp. Dougie presses his lips forcefully to Danny's, I'm in shock.

"Took you long enough" Dougie giggles, completely changing from his previous mood.

"I'm sorry" Danny says.

"Stop f***ing apologising" Dougie laughs again.

Danny laughs with him.

"So," I start, they both turn towards me, "What the f*** is going on?" I ask


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's Monday morning, I haven't seen Danny or Dougie since Saturday. I feel so ridiculous about coming onto a gay guy, in front of his boyfriend as well, I'm so stupid. I hope I don't see Danny today, I think I might die of embarrassment.

My hopes are shattered though, as I see him at the gate, he approaches me; Dougie isn't with him, which surprises me,

"Hey, Shannon" He smiles

I just nod, I feel so stupid.

"Listen, I'd really prefer if you didn't, you know, say anything about me and er, Dougs"

"Sure, whatever" I really want to just get out of this situation

"I'm sorry if I lead you on, it's just, it would seem a bit weird to everyone that I turned down the prettiest girl in the school"

"The prettiest?" I ask, shocked

"Yeah, if I swung that way, I'd be with you in an instant"

"Thanks, it means a lot"

"And I do love you, just more in a friend way"

"Do you love Dougie?" I whisper, there are people around

"Yeah, I do, more than anything" He smiles brightly at just the mere thought of him, it hurts me. To see him so in love when I'm in love with him.

"How long's it been?"

"A year and a half tomorrow, actually" He grins even bigger

"Well, happy anniversary for tomorrow" I try my hardest to smile; I think he worked this out though.

But before he has time to say anything, Dougie walks over,

"Hey" He smiles

"Hey baby" Danny whispers, Dougie grins at this.

"Are you gonna tell people?" I ask

"Er," Danny shifts uncomfortably, "Maybe, in the future"

"It's the last year of school, Dan" I state

"Okay," He starts, and grabs Dougie by the waist, "I'm coming out today then" He grins.

Dougie looks at him, shocked. Danny takes Dougie's hand in his own, and we walk to I.C.T.

When we enter the classroom, everyone's eyes are on Danny and Dougie and their joined hands. Nicole gasps and I look at her, and shake my head, as if to say, 'Don't even think of saying anything'. She just nods, as if understanding.

We all take a seat; Nicole comes over and sits next to me,

"So," She says to the 3 of us, "What's all this?"

"Um," Danny starts, "Me and Dougie are together, and have been for over a year"

She gasps again, as does the entire class at this revelation.

"Are they gonna kick you off the football team, Jones?" Some boy asks.

"I don't know, I doubt it, isn't that like homophobic or something" Danny replies.

Then the teacher walks in, everyone is silent. And most likely shocked to the core, I know I was when I first found out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, Danny has a football match, so me and Dougie go along to watch.

We're sitting, watching the game, when Dougie decides to speak to me

"Look, Shannon, I think we got off on the wrong foot," He starts, I turn to look at him, "I was just annoyed 'cos I knew you were after Danny"

"It's to be expected" I said, quite sulkily

"I'm sorry; Danny seems to give the wrong signs all the time"

"That, he certainly does, what with the erection digging in my back"

Dougie winces at my words; I knew that would hurt him. He is silent, so I continue,

"Why does a gay guy get an erection over a girl? Doesn't that annoy you or upset you?"

"Danny can do what he wants"

"What would have happened if you didn't walk over, how far would he have gone?"

I see him growing steadily angrier at my words, he finally flips,

"F*** YOU!" The whole crowd turns to look at him, and all the footballers, including Danny, who looks confused, but sexy.

"Thought you were gay" I know everyone heard me, Danny is walking towards us.

"I wouldn't f*** you if my life depended on it" He told me.

"What because you're gay?" I smirk

"No, because I don't do bestiality" He sounded so angry. I gasped at his words. How dare he?

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he approached

"Nothing" I replied calmly and sweetly, Danny stared at me for a few seconds

"I'm going home" Dougie said, flatly. He started walking off

"Dougs, wait up" Danny called after him and then ran off in his direction. I really hate Dougie Poynter. Purely because he has what I want, but I'll still get Danny. He'll be mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**POV: Dougie's**

I hate Shannon so much! I know she's just plotting ways to steal Danny, and I'm worried. He looks at her too much; he got a f***ing boner over her for Christ's sake! That's not normal! I've never got an erection over a girl! I swear I could continuously punch him for how he embarrassed me that night! I felt awful! Unwanted, humiliated, used, how could he do that to me? He hadn't even been drinking.

He followed me as I ran from the football field, I wish he'd just leave it, he's the reason I'm in this state as it is.

"Dougie, wait! What's wrong?" He asked as he caught up with me. I stopped running and turned to him, I was crying

"What do you think's f***ing wrong, Danny?" I shouted

"Whatever she's said, it's not true, I promise you" He said, calmly

"But it is true!" I shrieked, "What's the f***ing point in this anymore, Danny?"

He just stayed silent

"I love you so much, but it's clear that love isn't returned, God, I'm surprised you actually followed me!" I said, more tears rolling down my cheeks

"Are you dumping me?" He asked, tears in his eyes

"I can't do this, watching you and her, just to make sure you don't give in"

"I won't!"

"You nearly did the other night!"

"I regret that so much, you know I just got lost in the moment"

"I'll see you round, Danny" I choked

"Please, Dougie, no"

"God luck for this season's football" I choked again. I started to walk off.

"I love you" He cried

"It's not enough though, is it?" I shouted back and headed home. I cried myself to sleep that night; I miss him so much already. I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**POV: Shannon's**

Danny walks into science, first thing this morning, in a state. It looks like he hasn't slept, there are tears streaming down his cheeks. I walk up to him,

"Dan, what's up?" I ask, gently

"Leave me alone" He chokes

"What's wrong?"

"Dougie dumped me, okay?" He shouts, the whole class turned to look

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Whatever" He sinks more into his seat, like he wants it to swallow him up

I feel so bad. He looks devastated; I hope this has nothing to do with what I said to Dougie yesterday. But, somehow, I know that's what it was.

Dougie then walks in; he doesn't look as bad, he's not crying like Danny. But he looks miserable.

Danny looks up as he enters, and I hear him whimper. Dougie looks up at me, and I see the hatred in his eyes, I gulp. I sit down next to Danny, he just cries all lesson. I feel terrible.

Once the day is finished, I decide to talk to Dougie. I walk up to him,

"How could you do that to him?" I ask angrily

"This isn't any of your business" He says back, even angrier than me

"Yes it is"

"No, it's your fault, not your business. Well, unless your business is making people's lives terrible" He spat.

"Dougie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, Danny loves you" I say calmly

"I know he does"

"Then why did you dump him?" I shout

"Because, it's all different now, at first, it was great. But now, he, he likes you"

"No he doesn't"

"I know him, I see it in his eyes when he looks at you, they don't look like that when he looks at me"

"What do you see in his eyes?"

"Lust"

"Oh"

"Everytime, that's not normal for a gay guy"

"Maybe he's bisexual?"

"Doesn't make me feel any better"

"I s'pose it doesn't help that I want him"

"No, it doesn't. I have to watch him when he's with you, just to check he doesn't break me" Tears roll down his cheeks. I feel awful.

"Dougie, I am so sorry. But give him another chance, he needs you"

"Why would he want me, when he can have you?" Dougie says, bleakly

"He loves you"

He remains silent, so I continue,

"Please! I'll ease off, I promise"

"He deserves so much better than me anyway, the gorgeous, musically talented footballer with the boy with the f***ed up head"

"F***ed up head?"

"Family stuff"

"Like what?

"My dad was aggressive, my sister's dead and my mum's a druggie. F***ed up head"

"Oh," I was shocked. How could I have been so horrible to someone who's had such a terrible life? "Where do you live?"

"With Tom, he's my friend, but he's like 25, he took me in 2 years ago. I owe him everything"

"At least you're not with your mum and dad then"

"At least, I only ever told Danny that before"

"Get him back, you two need each other, and love each other"

He smiled. I don't hate him as much now, I can't believe I judged him on the fact he was with the boy I liked.

"Wait," Something suddenly came to me, Dougie turned towards me, "Who was Jess then?"

"Tom's little sister, I loved her so much, I miss her too, Tom's been in a constant state since her death"

"That's horrible, but go tell Danny you want him back"

"Okay, will you come with me?"

"Sure" I smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Danny's at football training, when we arrive. I follow Dougie, he walks up to Danny.

"Jones! You got a visitor!" Some boy shouts to him. I hear others snicker, because it was Dougie.

Danny turns around and sees Dougie there,

"Dougie?" He questions

"I'm sorry," Dougie starts, "I should have trusted you"

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have been such an idiot"

"You gonna kiss and make up?" Someone shouts, then followed by laughter.

"You know, I think that's a good idea" Danny says, I laugh.

He leans in and kisses Dougie, Dougie kisses back. All of Danny's team mates cheer. I feel better, knowing that I didn't destroy a long-term relationship.

"Thank you, Shannon" Dougie says, softly once him and Danny have pulled apart.

"That's okay, it was the least I could do" I grin.

Danny and Dougie both smile at me and begin to kiss again.

A boy walks up to me, he's hot.

"Hey, I'm Harry" He smiles

"Shannon" I say, and smile back

"Wanna go out some time?"

"Sure" I beam.

**The end **


End file.
